Anemoi
by AmarisArgyris
Summary: Jamás pensaron que algo así existiera… No se imaginaban que secretos del mundo serían rebelados. (No es un universo alterno, es dentro del mundo de One piece )
1. Chapter 1

_**ANEMOI.**_

 **One piece, sus personajes, manga, anime, etc.; no me pertenecen. Yo solo hago esto por entretención y sin fines de lucros.**

 **Nota: Sobre en que tiempo del manga y/o anime me basare, aun no lo tengo claro. Lo único que puedo asegurar que esta historia ocurre luego de que los Mugiwaras se vuelven a reunir despues de los dos años que estuvieron separados. No creo que haga spoiler de lo que ha ocurrido últimamente en el manga, pero si llegara a hacerlo tengan por segura que avisare.**

 _ **Capitulo 1: La muñeca rota.**_

Era cerca del medio día cuando los Mugiwaras desembarcaron en aquel lugar. Se trataba de una isla grande, pero por lo que podían ver deshabitada. No era lo que esperaban después de días navegando sin encontrar tierra firme, pero les serviría para buscar algo de comida, hierbas medicinales, y si tenían suerte, agua potable.

\- Bueno, yo esperaba poder divertirme – bufó Nami, de mal humor mientras observaba en dirección al bosque. Ella esperaba encontrar una isla turística dónde poder comprar ropa o ir a un casino a divertirse. Pero qué más daba, quizás en la siguiente isla tuvieran más suerte. Después de todo el nuevo mundo era impredecible y quien sabía que se encontrarían en su próximo destino. – Mientras el log-pose se acostumbra al campo magnético pueden buscar algo de comida y agua. – sugirió antes de volver a subir al Sunny. Se apoyó en la baranda y observó a sus nakamas -¿Quiénes irán?

\- ¡Yo! – gritó emocionado el capitán. – Es una isla enorme, ya quiero explorarla. Traeré mucha carne. Zoro me acompañara – concluyó sin consultarlo con el espadachín, una alegre sonrisa adornando su rostro. Encogiéndose de hombros de manera despreocupada el peliverde asintió.

Roronoa había entrenado sin descansar hasta la madrugada, ya había dormido lo suficiente y por el momento no tenía nada más que hacer, no parecía mala idea el ir a explorar un poco. Luffy sonrió aun mas, dio media vuelta y junto a su nakama comenzaron alejarse del Sunny.

\- No se olviden de traer frutas y agua. – gritó Sanji antes de que el par se alejará más. Como ellos se encargarían de la comida él se quedaría cocinando.

\- Yo buscaré madera… Hay suficiente por aquí. Puede servir por si necesitamos hacer reparaciones –comentó el ciborg mirando el bosque. – Si encuentro frutas y agua también traeré – añadió. Mientras más comida y agua potable tuvieran mejor.

\- Yohohoho yo te acompañare, Franky-san. – se ofreció el esqueleto antes de que Franky se fuera. Franky asintió y juntos se internaron en el bosque.

De los que quedaban también salieron Chopper, Ussop y Robin. El primero para buscar plantas medicinales y acompañar a Robin, el segundo por si encontraba alguna extraña planta que le sirviera para crear un nuevo proyectil que lanzar con su kabuto y la tercera porque quería explorar la isla en busca de ruinas. No fue con Luffy y Zoro, quienes también iban a explorar, porque el pequeño doctor antes de llegar a la isla se había ofrecido a acompañarla.

\- ¡Nami-swan! – gritó el cocinero mientras subía al Sunny, observaba a la bella navegante con ojitos en forma de corazón. Nami rodó los ojos pero luego sonrió, a pesar de que Sanji a veces la aburría con su constante coqueteo, era muy atento y caballeroso, tanto con ella como con Robin. – Te traeré un refresco y un postre que acabo de preparar.

\- Gracias Sanji-kun. – le sonrió más ampliamente y luego él desapareció dentro de la cocina.

* * *

Llevaban recorriendo la isla cerca de una hora y hasta el momento no habían visto nada que no fueran árboles. Zoro siguió a Luffy mientras esté entusiasmado observaba en todas direcciones. No sabía que esperaba encontrar su capitán, pero estaba casi seguro de que no lo encontraría en ese lugar.

\- ¡Zoro! – gritó Luffy, cuando el peliverde lo miró señaló en una dirección. Zoro solo veía árboles y una gran roca, y así se lo demostró al pelinegro al alzar las cejas. Luffy sonrió y decidió explicarse. - Hay algo sobre esa roca, lo vi cuando me subí al árbol. – dijo mirando hacia el gran árbol al que solo unos segundos atrás se había subido.

\- ¿Y que era? – preguntó el espadachín, Luffy se encogió de hombros.

– Vamos a ver. – apremió el moreno, emocionado ante la perspectiva de lo que encontraría. Comenzó a correr hacía el lugar, pero antes decidió agarrar a su nakama de un brazo para que no se perdiera por sexta vez, porque si, en la hora que llevaban en la isla Zoro ya se había perdido cinco veces. Luffy vio como por poco Zoro casi choca contra la roca, por lo que entre risitas pidió disculpas antes de subir a averiguar que había allí arriba.

\- Zoro, ven acá. – pidió el capitán, el peliverde lo observo extrañado al advertir la urgencia en su voz. – Zoro. – dijo una vez más el capitán, por lo que el peliverde sin demorarse más subió a la gran roca.

\- ¿Qué es lo que…- no pudo terminar de hablar, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver el porqué de la preocupación de Luffy.

Una muchacha yacía ahí, se encontraba inconsciente, amordazada y sus manos estaban encadenadas sobre su cabeza. La recorrió con la mirada, estaba completamente herida y magullada, en su rostro destacaba un horrible moretón y el resto de su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y cortes. Su cabello era blanco, pudieron verlo aún debajo de toda la sangre seca; y sus pies a diferencia de las manos no estaban encadenados, pero se encontraba descalza. Parecía una muñeca rota y olvidada.

Luffy se arrodilló a su lado, respiraba de manera superficial, sujetó con delicadeza la cabeza de la albina y desató el nudo del trapo que le mantenía la boca entreabierta, seguramente le habían atado eso para que no gritara. La observaron nuevamente, era muy blanca por lo que las heridas y moretones resaltaban de forma grotesca en su piel. Zoro se percató de que a pesar de lo maltratada que la tenían, las personas que la dejaron ahí tuvieron mucho cuidado en que la muchacha quedara bajo la sombra de los árboles, pues si hubiesen querido la podrían haber dejado en la otra mitad de la roca, en donde el sol golpeaba con toda su fuerza. – _Que considerados._ –pensó con ironía y desagrado. – _Idiotas, como si con eso compensaran todo el daño que le han hecho_.

\- No son de kairoseki. – comentó Luffy. – Corta las cadenas, Zoro. Tenemos que llevarla al Sunny para que Chopper la cure.

Zoro sabía que aquella no era una buena idea, que se meterían en problemas. Pero también sabía que cuando su capitán decidía algo no había nada en el mundo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Además… Él no era una persona ejemplar, pero tampoco era tan idiota como para no ayudar a una muchacha herida y maltratada. No podía simplemente volver al Sunny y hacer como que no había visto nada en la isla, si lo hiciera la imagen de aquella torturada mujer lo perseguiría como un fantasma. Si la dejaban ahí lo más probable era que muriera. Hizo lo que Luffy le pidió e inmediatamente una alarma fuerte y ruidosa comenzó a sonar en la isla. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba ya estaban rodeados de hombres armados.

\- ¡Cárgala! – le gritó Luffy a Zoro, mientras con su cuerpo detenía todas las balas.

Zoro lo hizo, y juntos bajaron de la roca. Con la poca movilidad que tenía detuvo el ataque de unos cuantos hombres, evitando en todo momento que a la albina le pasara algo. Ella se removió un poco en sus brazos, al parecer estaba despertando.

Luffy golpeó a cuanto hombre se le cruzaba por delante, mandándolos a volar antes de que lograran acercarse y aunque continuaba sin saber de donde aparecían tantos hombres no tardó más tiempo, al igual que Zoro, en percatarse de que salían de una puerta que se abría en la esquina de la roca en la que encontraron a la albina.

Estaban en medio de la pelea, por lo que Zoro no se dio cuenta de cómo ni cuándo sucedió, pero de un momento a otro se vio tirado en el suelo, la muchacha se encontraba sobre él y a pesar de verse cansada lo miraba enojada. Ella murmuro algo que no entendió, pero como si hubiera hecho magia el espadachín sintió algo filoso rosando su cuello.

\- Tú no eres él. – dijo con sorpresa al percatarse de que él no era la persona que ella esperaba. Y a pesar de que no se movió, ahora solo sujetaba el cuello del muchacho con su mano - ¿Quién eres? – pregunto, pero el peliverde no la miraba a ella. - ¡¿Qué haces?! – reclamo cuando él la tiro a ella al suelo; su espalda y cabeza dolieron, pero se olvido rápido de eso cuando vio sangre cayendo sobre su cabello. – Tú… Porque… Estas sangrando. – dijo finalmente.

\- No es momento de conversar, mujer. – regaño él mientras se levantaba. Vio como la albina se sentaba en el suelo y observaba a su alrededor.

La muchacha se puso en pie, Zoro la observó, estaba mareada. Se acerco a ella, pero sus oscuros ojos grises lo miraban con cautela. Se dio cuenta de que cinco hombres se acercaban a ellos, por lo que sin avisarle la agarro de un brazo, la acerco a él y ataco a los dos que tenía más cerca. Al tercero lo detuvo, pero ya no se podía mover mucho, pues con un brazo sujetaba la albina que hace cinco segundos estaba inconsciente. Iba a atacar a los otros hombres que estaban cerca de ellos pero el brazo de Luffy paso delante de ellos, mandándolos a volar.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó la muchacha

\- Piratas. Mi capitán ordenó que te lleváramos a nuestro barco.

Luffy sonrió, le aliviaba saber que la muchacha se encontraba mejor de lo que él pensó. Volvió con renovadas ganas a la pelea, quería que Chopper la curara cuantos antes. Cuando vio a su nakama tirado en el suelo se acerco a ellos, pero unos cuantos hombres se le atravesaron antes de llegar donde ellos y ver qué pasaba. Los observó de soslayo mientras luchaba y se tranquilizó cuando los vio de pie. Al ver que los iban a atacar nuevamente y que Zoro no se podía mover libremente porque la sujetaba a ella, que parecía a punto de desmayarse, mando a volar a los hombres que los estaban rodeando. Cuando ella lo observo, le sonrió, pronto la vio conversando nuevamente con Zoro, por lo que volvió a la lucha.

\- Así que me quieren sacar de aquí. – susurro la muchacha, aferrándose al peliverde que era lo único que evitaba que cayera. Zoro asintió, no sabía porque ella se esforzaba en hablar, si apenas y se podía mantener en pie. Era impresionante que hace solo un momento lo hubiera tirado en el suelo – Déjenme ayudarlos.

\- ¿Ayudarnos? – preguntó con incredulidad mientras la observaba. Ella susurró algo, era una palabra, que al igual que la anterior, Zoro no entendió; luego la vio sonreír antes de apoyar su cabeza a la altura de su clavícula. Su respiración era suave, pero cuando pensó que se había dormido la escucho reír con alegría. Se estaba preguntando si es que acaso la albina estaría loca, o drogada, cuando una gran ráfaga de viento sopló sobre ellos. De la nada un tigre blanco, de unos cuatro metros de altura estaba frente suyo. Mientras retrocedía con la espalda en alto para atacar, sintió a la mujer moverse, seguramente para observar que pasaba.

\- Iah-Hel, aquí. – murmuró ella y Zoro vio impresionado como la bestia se acercaba más a su lado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el ruido a su alrededor había cesado. Todos los observaban a ellos. El tigre se había echado en el suelo, por lo que su cabeza quedaba a la altura de la cabeza de la albina, ella lo acarició tras las orejas, como si fuera un gatito. – Ve, pequeño. Que no quede nadie en pie. Excepto… - miró a Zoro. - ¿Quiénes de los que están aquí andan contigo?

\- El del sombrero de paja.

\- Excepto el del sombrero de paja, deja que él venga hacia acá.

El tigre asintió, se puso en pie y gruñó. Con una velocidad impresionante para su gran tamaño, se lanzó a dar caza a todos lo que impedían que la albina se fuera de la isla. Luffy, que ya había llegado junto al espadachín no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero de algo si estaba seguro, el gran tigre blanco obedecía órdenes de la joven de cabello blanco. Miró impresionado, al igual que su nakama, como el tigre despedazó con garras y dientes a sus oponentes. Nadie logro huir del feroz felino, murieron sin siquiera poder defenderse. Cuanto terminó el tigre se volvió hacia ellos, con el hocico y las patas llenas de sangre.

\- Conmigo, pequeño.

-¿Pequeño? – A Luffy y Zoro les parecía cómico que ella le dijera pequeño a semejante bestia. Vieron, un poco nerviosos, como el tigre llegaba a su lado. La muchacha le acaricio el hocico cuando lo tuvo al alcance, Zoro aun la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

\- Bien hecho, lástima que no puedas comerlos. – dijo viendo los cuerpos sin vida.

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos al Sunny. – Zoro le dijo a Luffy, el capitán asintió.

\- ¿Qué es el Sunny? – preguntó la albina. Se veía débil, parecía que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente.

\- Nuestro barco. – respondió el capitán.

\- ¿Es ahí donde pensaban llevarme? – ambos nakamas asintieron a su pregunta. – Suban a Iah-Hel, él nos llevara hasta allá. Solo tienen que guiarlo.

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó Luffy, emocionado con la idea de subirse al tigre.

-Sí. – asintió ella. - ¿Cierto pequeño? – el tigre gruñó como respuesta a la albina. Ella le sonrió. – Sube, solo debes decirle hacia dónde ir. Iah-Hel te entenderá. – le dijo a Mugiwara, el cual emocionado hizo lo que se le dijo.- Ahora nosotros. – Zoro ya había guardado su katana. Subió al tigre y acomodo a la muchacha delante de él luego la sujetó para que no se cayera. Ella se recostó en su pecho. La oyó susurrar algo que no entendió y de un momento a otro vio como se elevaban en el aire.

\- Espero que los demás ya estén en el Sunny. – comentó Luffy. Zoro asintió mientras escuchaba como su capitán le daba las indicaciones al tigre. Él no se demoro nada en llevarlos al Sunny, pero cuando llegaron solo vieron a Nami en la cubierta del barco.

\- ¿Dónde está Chopper? – fue lo primero que preguntó Luffy cuando el tigre aterrizo en la cubierta. Nami los miraba atónita y aterrada ante la vista de semejante bestia. No fue sino hasta que vio a Zoro con una muchacha en brazos que reacciono a responder.

\- Chopper no ha llegado. – logró decir la navegante, su mirada iba de la albina al tigre.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Luffy en el preciso momento en que Sanji aparecía ante ellos.

El rubio ya había oído a Luffy preguntar por Chopper, pero a pesar de que se pregunto con curiosidad porque su capitán necesitaba con tanta urgencia al doctor, pues se notaba en su voz; antes de salir de la cocina tuvo que sacar del horno la carne que estaba cocinando, pues si la dejaba por más tiempo se quemaría. Cuando llegó donde sus nakamas los miró extrañados por el alboroto, hasta que se percató del tigre y luego de la muchacha a la que Zoro cargaba.

\- Yo te acompaño. – atinó a decir cuando escuchó a Luffy decir que iría a buscar al doctor. – Es decir, tú busca por un extremo de la isla y yo del otro. Si lo encuentras háblame por un den-den mushi. Yo haré lo mismo. – se explicó mientras tanteaba sus bolsillos. Solo tenía un den-den mushi en ellos, pero Nami ya le había lanzado otro a Luffy. El capitán de los Mugiwaras asintió y se volvió hacia Zoro y Nami.

\- Cuídenla. – Luego observo al tigre. - ¿Quieres acompañarme? – preguntó. – Con tu ayuda podríamos encontrarlo más rápido. – le dijo, pues desde el aire verían varios puntos de la isla. Iah-Hel volvió su vista hacia la albina y cuando Luffy pensó que le diría que no, lo vio agacharse para que él pudiera subir. - Muy bien, vamos. – Sanji se fue hacia un extremo de la isla, e Iah-Hel y Luffy a otro.

\- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería. – le dijo Nami a Zoro cuando se quedaron solos en el Sunny. Él asintió y camino tras ella. La recostó en la camilla y la observó nuevamente, Nami estaba junto a ella tocando su frente. – Creo que tiene fiebre. – murmuro la navegante. – Voy a buscar un paño húmedo para tratar de bajársela mientras esperamos a que llegue Chopper. – le informó al espadachín.

Zoro vio como se marchaba antes de volver su vista hacia la albina. Respiraba de manera superficial, agitada. No comprendía porque, quién haya sido la persona que la tenía encadenada a aquella roca, la hirió de aquella forma.

\- Zoro, haz algo útil y busca ropa para que pueda cambiarla. – gruñó Nami al entrar nuevamente a la enfermería. Cargaba toallas y paños húmedos.

Zoro la miró enojado pero hizo lo que le pidió, de manera tan amable, su nakama. Fue directo a lo que era su habitación y la de sus nakamas hombres y agarró una de sus camisetas. No sabía que más llevarle a la muchacha pues no pensaba meterse a la habitación de Nami y Robin a hurgar entre vestidos y demás prendas femeninas.

Cuando volvió a la enfermería vio a Nami limpiando un brazo de la albina con el mayor cuidado posible. Al acercarse reparo en que la muchacha se encontraba solamente en ropa interior, Nami le había sacado el resto de su ropa. Desvío la vista pues no era su intención invadir la privacidad de la joven, entregó la camiseta a la navegante y salió de la habitación para que Nami terminara de limpiar las manchas de sangre de su cuerpo.

Nami limpió con toda la delicadeza que pudo el cuerpo de la albina. Estaba magullada, muy magullada y herida, solo esperaba que Chopper llegara pronto porque ella no podía hacer nada para curarla.

\- Zoro.

\- ¿Si? – respondió el aludido aún desde fuera de la enfermería. Ya habían pasado cerca de diez minutos desde que había dejado a Nami a solas con la albina.

\- Entra, ya la cubrí. – dijo Nami. La había cubierto solo con la sabana de la camilla pues Chopper tendría que curar y vendar sus heridas antes de que pudieran vestirla. - ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto cuando él entró.

Zoro le relato cómo y dónde la habían encontrado, la pelea y luego la aparición del tigre; era toda la información que podía proporcionar a la navegante. Luego le afirmó que no aparecerían más hombres y que si se aparecían ellos podrían derrotarlos. Ella suspiró resignada.

\- Ya veo. - musitó luego, pensativa. – Cuídala un momento.- Zoro iba a protestar, ella lo detuvo alzando una mano. – Solo voy por una jarra con agua por si despierta, de seguro tendrá sed. También iré a dejar estas toallas al baño. – explicó mostrando las toallas cubiertas de sangre. –Zoro asintió y ella salió de la habitación.

Pasado unos minutos sintió a la albina removerse en la camilla, la observó justo en el momento en el que sus largas y espesas pestañas se movían. Al parecer trataba de abrir los ojos y mantenerlos así. Fue una lucha perdida, el cansancio pudo con ella y nuevamente cayó en la inconsciencia. Zoro seguía preguntándose porque se empeñaba en mantenerse despierta. Iba a dejar de mirarla cuando se dio cuenta que sus labios se movían, como ella se esforzó en alzar la voz se acercó a su lado.

\- Iah-Hel. ¿Dónde está?

\- Acompañó a Luffy a buscar a Chopper, el doctor del barco, a la isla. – ella asintió a su respuesta.

\- ¿Me darías agua? – preguntó sin abrir sus ojos.

\- Claro. – asintió, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenia agua, Nami había ido a buscar. Ella hizo el amago de sentarse, pero desistió haciendo una mueca de dolor. Abrió un solo ojo para mirarlo, su respiración era cada vez más agitada. Zoro se dio cuenta de que había gastado la poca energía que tenía cuando hablo un poco con ellos en la isla. – No tengo agua aquí, pero enseguida te traerán. – le dijo esperando que Nami se apresurara. Ella asintió.

Dos minutos más tarde entro Nami en la enfermería. Con más paños húmedos, un vaso y una jarra llena de agua. Zoro le hablo antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

\- Quiere agua. Acércale un vaso.

La albina nuevamente intentó sentarse y otra vez fracasó. Dio un pequeño gruñido, como el de un gato, cuando no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

\- Ayúdale a sentarse, Zoro. – Lo apremio Nami mientras servía agua en un vaso.

Zoro se acercó a la albina y pasando un brazo por su espalda la ayudo a sentarse. Ella le susurró gracias, él asintió en respuesta. Nami le acercó el vaso, como ella no podía sujetarlo la ayudo a beber. Mientras lo hacía pudo ver que tenía los labios resecos y heridos. Sintió una ola de furia hacia las personas que dejaron en aquel terrible estado a la albina. Zoro, que aún tenía a la muchacha sujeta, interrumpió los pensamientos violentos de Nami.

\- Aun esta hirviendo en fiebre.- comentó al tiempo que la ojigris le tiraba suavemente de la camisa. Zoro supuso que ya había terminado de beber agua. – No quiere más. –le indicó a la navegante.

\- Gracias. – murmuró la muchacha, esta vez para ambos nakamas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

\- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Nami mientras veía como Zoro recostaba a la albina en la camilla. En cuanto lo hizo la cubrió con la sabana hasta el cuello. – Solo hasta los hombros, Zoro. Si la cubrimos mucho no le bajara la fiebre. – tomó uno de los paños húmedos y se lo puso a la muchacha en la frente, luego tomó otro y se lo puso en el cuello. La albina no se movió, tampoco abrió los ojos, volvía a estar inconsciente.

\- Ahí vienen. – aviso Zoro, quien miraba por la ventana.

En menos de dos minutos el renito entró a la enfermería, Luffy ya le había puesto al tanto de la situación. Tras Chopper aparecieron Ussop, Robin, Luffy e Iah-Hel, Nami y Zoro se impresionaron al ver al tigre, lucía muy distinto.

\- ¿Es Iah-Hel? – preguntó Zoro mientras veía, al ahora pequeño, tigre acercarse y subirse a la camilla. Luego lo vio acurrucarse junto a la albina. Luffy asintió ante su pregunta. - ¿Por qué es de ese tamaño? Pasó de ser gigante a ser más pequeño que un gato. – murmuro atónito.

\- Llegamos y de repente se hizo pequeño. – respondió el capitán encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Necesito que saquen del estante todas las vendas que encuentren. – Chopper comenzó a repartir órdenes mientras escuchaba a sus nakamas hablar, él buscaba los instrumentos necesarios para desinfectar las heridas y suturarlas. Robin sacó todas las vendas y las puso en la mesilla junto a la camilla. – También necesito que me traigan toallas húmedas…

\- Si es para limpiar su cuerpo y heridas, ya lo hice. – dijo Nami.

\- Que bueno, gracias. – respondió el renito. –Hiciste bien en ponerle paños húmedos para bajar la fiebre. – comentó al ver los paños en la frente y cuello de la albina. La destapó e indicó a todos que salieran de la enfermería. Todos asintieron y cuando vieron que Iah-Hel negó cuando Zoro le preguntó si quería ir con ellos decidieron salir y dejarlo junto a la albina. Mientras lo hacían Luffy le informó a Nami y Zoro que Sanji ya se había encontrado a Franky y Brook y que en ese momento se dirigían al Sunny. Ussop murmuró que lo mejor sería que zarparan en cuanto ellos llegaran, Nami asintió en acuerdo.

Chopper se concentró en desinfectar y suturar las heridas, solo las que lo necesitaban, pues algunas eran simples pero horrorosos moretones. Cuando ya tuvo todas las heridas desinfectadas, suturadas y vendadas el pequeño doctor suspiró aliviado. También se encargo de cubrir las heridas con una crema cicatrizante que él mismo había hecho con unas plantas medicinales muy buenas, así se aseguraba de que las heridas sanaran más rápido y que no quedaran mayores cicatrices en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Mientras hacía su trabajo Chopper pudo ver que la albina ya tenía algunas cicatrices antiguas en su cuerpo, unas pequeñas, casi imperceptible y otras un poco más grandes. También las cubrió con el ungüento, esperando que se borraran de su pálida piel.

No le puso ningún suero pues Luffy le había dicho que en la isla la albina había estado despierta, así que sabía que ella despertaría en la tarde o en la noche, estaría hambrienta y deshidratada, así que le pediría a Sanji que le preparara una comida ligera pero nutritiva. Cuando observó al tigre se dio cuenta de que miraba con preocupación a la albina.

\- Tranquilo, ya se encuentra bien. No le pasara nada malo. – Iah-Hel gruñó y como Chopper podía entender lo que él le decía le sonrió. – Si, te lo aseguro. - respondió, pues el felino le había preguntado si eso era cierto. Luego volvió gruñir, aquello fue un gracias. - No es nada.- respondió el doctor, luego se dirigió a la puerta. - Nami, Robin. – llamó a sus compañeras mujeres, ellas no tardaron en aparecer. - ¿Podrían vestirla, por favor?

\- Claro. – asintió Robin, luego se acercó a la camilla y sonrió al pequeño felino.

\- Tú ve a ayudar a los demás a zarpar. – le pidió Nami a Chopper. – Sanji y los demás ya llegaron.

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer? – después de asentir a Nami, Chopper le preguntó al tigre, el respondió un no. – No te preocupes, no se va a quedar sola, Robin y Nami van a cuidar de ella. – ambas piratas asintieron ante lo que Chopper le dijo al tigre. Luego de observarlas, Iah-Hel accedió y salió junto al doctor de la enfermería.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Robin sujetó con delicadeza a la albina y la sentó en la camilla, Nami se encargo de ponerle la camiseta que Zoro le había llevado. Luego de recostarla nuevamente se sentaron junto a ella para no dejarla sola, como solo había una silla, Robin la ocupó y Nami se sentó a los pies de la camilla.

\- Nami ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó la arqueóloga.

\- No lo sé. – respondió Nami. – Solo que se Luffy y Zoro la encontraron inconsciente y encadenada a una roca… Los grilletes no eran de kairoseki, así que no se trata de una usuaria. – luego de responder a su pregunta le contó todo lo que Zoro le había dicho a ella, dejando a Robin con más dudas que antes. - ¿Quién puede haberla herido de esa manera? ¿Y por qué? – se preguntó en voz alta, Robin observaba a la albina.

\- Quien sabe – responde la morena. Luego de meditar unos minutos volvió a hablar. - Puede que la secuestraran. Pirata no es, al menos no de renombre o ya habríamos visto su cartel de recompensa.

\- ¿Pero porque la secuestrarían? – pregunta Nami. - ¿Es alguien importante?

\- No lo sé. Es una señorita muy bella... ¿Habrán abusado sexualmente de ella? – Esa pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Robin desde que Nami le contó en qué condiciones la encontraron sus nakamas. Si analizaba la situación: Una isla alejada de todo, solo habitada por los hombres que atacaron a Luffy y Zoro para evitar que se llevaran a la albina, la cual estaba encadenada y amordazada… Lo más probable es que la secuestraran y sometieran para hacer con ella lo que les viniera en gana. Quizás alguien obsesionado con la albina estaba detrás de todo ese asunto, esperaba que fuera eso y que los demás hombres solo ayudaran a ese "alguien" a mantener a la joven en la isla, porque sería horrible que todos ellos hubieran abusado de ella. Que un solo hombre le hiciera daño de esa manera ya sería terrible, pero que todos ellos… No quería ni imaginarlo.

\- No digas eso Robin. – exclamó horrorizada la navegante. - ¿Por qué siempre dices cosas tan espeluznantes?

\- Solo es una opción de lo que puede haber pasado. También podría ser una pirata novata. – Nami asiente ante la idea de Robin, aunque no muy convencida. Robin continúa con su explicación. - Ya sabes, puede que hiciera algo que enojara a su capitán y la castigara por eso.

\- Puede ser – acepta Nami.

* * *

Era de noche, Iah-Hel se encontraba con la albina, que aun no despertaba, en la enfermería. Los Mugiwaras estaban reunidos en la cocina, acababan de cenar. Chopper, a petición de sus nakamas, le había preguntado al tigre que era lo que le había sucedido a la albina, él respondió que no sabía, que eso se lo tendrían que preguntar a ella cuando despertara pues ya hacia un tiempo que no había podido estar a su lado. Antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de preguntarle el nombre de la muchacha, había corrido hacia la enfermería, solo la había dejado quince minutos con Nami y Robin; después de eso no volvió a alejarse de ella, pero le prometió a Chopper que les avisaría cuando despertara.

\- ¿Cuándo despertará la señorita? – Brook le pregunta a Chopper. Después de que llegara con Franky y Sanji al barco y vieran al tigre, Chopper los puso al tanto de toda la situación y les aseguro a todos que la joven albina no estaba grave, ni en peligro de muerte.

\- Si no despierta hoy en la noche lo más probable es que lo haga mañana a primera hora. – aseguro el doctor.

\- Doctor san – la arqueóloga espero a que él la mirara antes de hablar. – Sería bueno que más tarde revises a la señorita – aconseja.

-¿Revisarla? – la confusión de Chopper era evidente, él ya había revisado y curado todas las heridas de la albina.

\- Para cerciorarte de que no la hayan atacado sexualmente - explica Robin, e inmediatamente todos, menos Luffy y Chopper, palidecen y se sonrojan al mismo tiempo.

Palidecen, porque les pareció terrible la idea de que a la albina la hubiesen violado. Y los hombres también se sonrojan un poco, porque la morena había dicho lo de "revisar a la muchacha" como si estuvieran hablando del clima. Y vamos, hablaban de un tema personal e íntimo… muy íntimo.

\- Entiendo. Pero eso tendría que hacerlo cuando ella despierte. No puedo revisarla sin más. Necesito su autorización. Además creo que con algo tan personal… Sería mejor que una de ustedes dos la interrogara acerca de eso. – Robin y Nami asienten.

\- Ya lo decidí. –comenta de repente Luffy, sus nakamas lo miran con curiosidad, pues no sabían que era lo que repentinamente había decidido. - Viajaran con nosotros. Ella y su tigre. – el capitán con su alegre sonrisa respondió la silenciosa pregunta de todos.

\- Hasta que ella se recupere. – puntualizo Nami.

\- Serán nuestros nakamas. – aseguró Luffy.

\- No decidas eso por tu cuenta. – lo regaño Nami. – No tengo nada en contra de que sean nuestros nakamas, pero primero pregúntales si quieren serlo. Puede que ya tengan nakamas y que los estén buscando en este preciso momento. Además, - con un ademán de mano detuvo lo que sea que Luffy le diría. – No sabemos nada de ellos... debemos preguntarle: Quienes son, quién la hirió a ella y porque – puntualizó lo más importante

\- Nami tiene razón – apoyó el espadachín - No sabemos nada de ellos.

\- Lo sabremos cuando ella despierte. Y no creo que tengan nakamas, si los tuvieran la hubiesen salvado ellos, no nosotros – respondió el terco capitán, al tiempo que sonreía y cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, poniéndose cómodo. Nami gruño exasperada.

\- No necesariamente. Si ella tuviera nakamas, pero ellos no supieran donde la tenían, no había manera de que pudieran salvarla.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la suposición de Nami, menos Luffy, el cual solo se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: _"De todas formas les diré que sean nuestros nakamas_ ". La peli naranja solo pudo suspirar con resignación, sabía que Luffy no cambiaría de opinión tan fácilmente. Lo mejor sería esperar a que la albina recuperara la conciencia. Ya cuando ella estuviera consiente y en mejor estado, le haría todas las preguntas que considerara pertinentes, y ella misma, junto a su tigre, podrían decidir si aceptar o no el unirse a ellos.

\- ¿Iah-Hel estaba con ella cuando la encontraron? – preguntó Robin. Cuando Nami mencionó que podían tener nakamas se preguntó porque, si el tigre se encontraba ya en la isla, no la salvó antes. Luffy y Zoro negaron. – Pero estaba en la isla, por algo apareció. ¿No le preguntaron porque no la sacó de ahí antes? – ellos volvieron a negar. – Ustedes dijeron que los hombres salieron de una puerta secreta en la roca, ¿Iah-Hel de donde salió? – Luffy se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Robin, luego todos voltearon a ver a Zoro que parecía estar recordando los detalles de lo que había sucedido.

\- Cuando estábamos peleando ella despertó, dijo que nos ayudaría y de un momento a otro Iah-Hel apareció sobre nosotros. – todos lo observaban con incredulidad. – Eso fue lo que pasó. La verdad es que no tengo idea de donde salió.

Todos habían quedado en silencio, pensando de donde había aparecido el tigre y porque no la había salvado antes, seguían así cuando escucharon un gruñido en la puerta de la cocina.

\- Despertó. – Chopper saltó del asiento y siguió al tigre que tal como había prometido había ido a avisarle que la albina ya estaba despierta. Mientras corría detrás del felino escuchó a sus nakamas corriendo tras él, Luffy ya lo había alcanzado. – Esperen fuera. – le dijo. – Yo les diré cuando entren. – Vio a su capitán asentir y luego detenerse, seguro le diría a los demás lo que él había dicho.

Chopper entró en la enfermería, Iah-Hel ya estaba ahí junto a la muchacha que sentada en la camilla observaba con curiosidad las vendas de sus muñecas. Dio un paso e inmediatamente ella posó sus ojos en él, eran grises. Lo observó y le sonrió relajada mientras se cubría con las mantas. No parecía alarmada, por lo que Chopper se acercó a la camilla.

– Hola.- saludo Chopper, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Hola. – la joven correspondió al saludo. Una sonrisa amable y una mirada curiosa adornaban su bello rostro.

Continuara…*

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí, espero que les gustara el capitulo y que se animen a leer los próximos capítulos que publicare :)**

 **Sería muy feliz si me dejaran un review, para saber que les pareció :3 ¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ANEMOI.**_

 **Nota autor: One piece, sus personajes, manga,anime, etc.; no me pertenecen. Yo solo hago esto por entretención y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Nota 2: La imagen de portada no me pertenece.**

 _ **Capitulo 2. ¿Por qué hacerlo?**_

Chopper sonrió animado cuando ella respondió a su saludo de manera tan amable y relajada. Pensó que la muchacha cuando despertara se alteraría al verse en un lugar desconocido. Pero luego recordó que no estaba sola en un lugar desconocido, estaba con su tigre, además de que ella había hablado en la isla con Zoro y Luffy.

\- Me llamo Chopper, soy el doctor de este barco.

\- Iah-Hel me dijo que iría a buscarte. Gracias por cuidar de mi, doctor. – sonrió al tierno renito mientras acariciaba a su felino, el cual estaba recostado en su regazo.

\- No me hará feliz que me llames doctor, tontita. – Chopper hizo su baile característico mientras la albina reía, pues se notaba que si estaba feliz. – Mis nakamas están preocupados por ti, quieren entrar a conocerte. – le dijo al escuchar a su capitán gritar si podían pasar.

\- Diles que pasen. – le sonrió, luego vio como el pequeño doctor caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría.

\- Pueden pasar, solo no hagan mucho escándalo. – Pidió antes de dejar que entraran, estaban todos esperando.

La albina observó a todas aquellas personas mientras entraban a la habitación. Los vio acercarse y rodear la camilla en la que se encontraba. Analizó cada uno de sus rostros, parecían aliviados de verla despierta.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó el renito.

\- Bien. – respondió la albina, después de haber movido ligeramente las manos, los brazos y las piernas para ver si algo le dolía, cuando ella hizo eso Iah-Hel decidió recostarse junto a ella y no sobre su regazo.

\- Me alegro. Mañana cambiare tus vendajes.

\- Está bien. – asintió ella. – Gracias. - Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella.

\- Hola. – saludó Luffy. – Soy Monkey D Luffy, el próximo rey de los piratas. – se presentó con su característica sonrisa haciendo acto de presencia en su rostro. La joven sonrió animada por el saludo del moreno.

-Hola. Un gusto conocerlo, futuro rey de los piratas. – respondió totalmente fascinada por la convicción con la que aquel alegre joven dijo aquello. Parecía alguien muy seguro de sí mismo, lo cual le agradó. Recordó haberlo visto en la isla, era uno de los dos que la sacaron de ahí. Iah-Hel los observaba despreocupado desde la camilla, seguía en su forma pequeña.

\- Ellos son mis nakamas. - Luffy hablaba animadamente, ella sonreía. – Nami, Sanji, Robin, Brook, Ussop, Zoro, Franky y Chopper. – los nombró y señaló en el orden en el que rodeaban la camilla. Ella observó y sonrió a cada uno de ellos, al peliverde también lo reconoció.

\- Hola a todos. – dijo cuando Luffy había acabado. – Él es mi nakama, Iah-Hel, aunque ya lo conocen. – sonrió. Vio como su pequeño ronroneaba y los demás asentían.

\- ¿Tiene hambre bella señorita? – pregunto Sanji, con su pose de galán y una sonrisa en el rostro.

La joven lo pensó un momento, aun no tenía hambre, pero sabía que debía alimentarse. Su cuerpo estaba débil por lo que necesitaba recuperar energías. Además Iah-Hel la observaba como diciendo: No se te ocurra decir que no, señorita.

\- Un poco. – asintió a la pregunta del joven rubio. Luego observo a Iah-Hel. - ¿Y tú, pequeño? – le preguntó a su tigre, él negó.

\- No te preocupes, ya comió. – le informó Nami con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, ya veo. – se percató de que el rubio aún la miraba atento y entendió que quería saber lo que ella deseaba comer, le sonrió. – Un poco de fruta y un jugo estaría bien.

-Como guste. Enseguida vuelvo, señorita. – respondió el cocinero con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

\- Señorita, ¿Sería tan ama…

\- ¡Brook! – Nami reprendió al esqueleto antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. – Por favor no la incomodes. Chopper fue bien claro al decirles que no armaran alboroto en la enfermería – bufa la peli naranja, luego le sonríe a la albina, ella igual le sonríe de vuelta.

\- Gracias por sacarme de aquella isla. – les dice la albina al percatarse de que aun no les había agradecido. – Y por curarme y cuidar de mi e Iah-Hel. – el tigre gruñe en agradecimiento.

\- No es nada. – sonríe Luffy.

Ella intentó levantarse de la camilla, para poder ir a conocer el barco en el que se encontraba, pero no pudo hacerlo, unas manos en sus hombros se lo impidieron. Observó con curiosidad a la persona que le impidió levantarse, para luego sorprenderse de lo que veía. El pequeño doctor había crecido, y mucho. – Seguramente es un usuario. - pensó distraída. Iah-Hel igual observaba al doctor.

\- Si, al igual que tú me hago grande. – respondió al tigre, que en un gruñido le había hecho la pregunta. Más tarde le preguntaría al felino como es que tenía esa habilidad. - No te puedes levantar, aún estas muy débil. – le dijo luego a la albina.

\- Estoy bien. Me gustaría conocer su barco –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

\- Descansa hoy, mañana puedes conocerlo. - El doctor negó la petición de la albina y ella resignada se acomodó en la camilla nuevamente. En ese momento entro Sanji con una bandeja con jugo natural y un pequeño pote de frutas.

\- Gracias. – sonriendo ella agradecía al atento cocinero. Él le sonrió de vuelta.

\- ¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas, señorita? – preguntó Robin.

\- Adelante. – concedió la muchacha, esperando con curiosidad las preguntas de la amable mujer morena.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Saori.

\- Muy bien, señorita Saori, espero que sea sincera con sus respuestas – la ojigris asiente – En aquella isla en la que estabas, ¿Fuiste atacada sexualmente?

Por poco y todos se van de espalda por la imprudente pregunta de su nakama. Miraban con ojos casi desorbitados de Robin a Saori, todos estaban sorprendidos y avergonzados por la pregunta de la arqueóloga. Sin embargo la albina parecía de lo más tranquila sentada camilla. Aunque si Saori era sincera consigo misma, esa pregunta si la había sorprendido, pero a juzgar por la reacción de los demás no tanto como a ellos.

\- ¡Robin! ¿Por qué haces esa clase de preguntas cuando estamos todos nosotros presentes? – reclama horrorizado Ussop, refiriéndose a él y todos sus nakamas hombres.

-Solo es una pregunta, Ussop – se limita a responder la arqueóloga mientras observaba a la muchacha albina.

\- Una supeeer imprudente, si quieres saber mi opinión. – comento Franky. Ussop, Zoro y Sanji asintieron dándole la razón a su nakama. Chopper le había pedido a sus nakamas mujeres que le preguntaran sobre ese asunto a la albina, pero no esperaba que Robin lo preguntara frente a todos.

\- No, no abusaron de mí. – respondió finalmente Saori. Aguantando las ganas de reír por la cara que tenían los demás. - ¿Por qué?

\- Simple curiosidad – la albina la observaba en silencio – Eres una jovencita muy hermosa; por eso pensé que las personas que te tenían cautiva en aquella isla podrían haber abusado de ti – vieron a Saori inclinar levemente la cabeza hacia su izquierda, parecía como pensar si la respuesta de Robin le parecía convincente. Luego de un momento de silencio asintió hacia la morena, dándole a entender que aceptaba su respuesta. - ¿Sabes quienes te tenían en ese lugar? ¿Y por qué o para que lo hicieron?– continuo Robin con las preguntas, los demás observaban en silencio.

\- No se quienes eran ni porque o para que me querían.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te tuvieron? – preguntó Nami.

\- Si no estoy mal, cinco noches y cinco días. Bueno, casi cinco días, ustedes llegaron al quinto y me sacaron.

\- ¿Y en donde te capturaron? – esta vez la pregunta la hizo Ussop.

\- En una isla, no recuerdo su nombre. Era de noche, estaba dormida e Iah-Hel no estaba conmigo; cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba ya me tenían amordazada, traté de pelear, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para escapar uno de ellos me sedó. – suspiró, al parecer defraudada consigo misma. Iah-Hel frotó su pequeña cabecita en su brazo, como queriendo consolarla; ella le sonrió, lo acaricio con cariño y continuó con su relato. - Cuando desperté estaba anocheciendo, al parecer estuve todo el día sedada. Lo primero que vi fue al idiota atrevido que estaba tocándome el rostro y observándome de manera rara, lo patee para que se alejara. Creo que era el jefe, porque les ordenó a los demás darme una paliza. – al escuchar eso Iah-Hel gruñó enojado. – Tranquilo pequeño, creo que los mataste a todos. – susurró ella mientras acariciaba sus orejitas.

\- Pero Iah-Hel estaba contigo en la isla. – acotó Zoro, observándola a ella y al tigre. Le extrañaba que la albina dijera que no estaba con el pequeño cuando la secuestraron. – Él nos trajo al Sunny. Apareció sobre nosotros…

-Oh, yo lo llame, por eso apareció. – interrumpió al confundido espadachín. - Pude hacerlo porque ustedes me quitaron la mordaza. Los que me capturaron sabían que con la mordaza no podría llamarlo, por eso lo primero que hicieron fue inmovilizarme y taparme la boca. – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Entonces no estaba en la isla? – preguntó aun más confundido el peliverde.

\- No. Tú estabas conmigo cuando lo llamé. – lo observó como diciendo: ¿No te acuerdas?

\- ¿Entonces, esa palabra que dijiste era para llamarlo a él? ¿Por eso reías? – ella asintió. - ¿Y lo que susurraste antes de que Iah-Hel nos trajera al Sunny para que fue?

\- Para que mi pequeño volara.

\- Pero él voló para ayudar a Luffy a buscar a los demás y tú en ese momento estabas inconsciente. – dijo Nami confundida.

\- Ya tenía permiso para utilizar el viento.

Todos estaban confundidos, Luffy había dicho que las cadenas con la que tenían esposada a la albina no eran de kairoseki, sin embargo por lo que Saori decía el poder del viento era suyo, no de Iah-Hel.

\- ¿Es usted una usuaria señorita Saori? – decidió preguntar Brook, ella negó.

\- ¿Iah-Hel lo es? – preguntó Luffy, acariciando al pequeño tigre. Saori y el felino negaron.

\- Si no son usuarios, ¿Cómo es que tienen poderes? – preguntó Chopper, antes de que Saori respondiera continuo hablando. – Pensé que Iah-Hel tenía una Akuma no mi parecida a la mía.

\- No les puedo decir eso aún. – respondió Saori luego de mirar a Iah-Hel. – Les agradezco que me salvaran, pero tengo que confiar en ustedes para revelarles algo tan importante. Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. – le sonríe Luffy, los demás asienten restándole importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Por eso que no quieres revelarnos te capturaron? – preguntó Nami, aun cuando ella ya les había dicho que no sabía porque la capturaron aquellos hombres. Pensó que quizás estuviera mintiendo, para no revelarles lo de sus poderes; si así era no pedía que les dijera la razón, solo quería que dijera si ambos hechos estaban conectados o no.

-No lo creo. Es imposible que supieran algo más de nosotros además de cómo yo llamo a mi pequeño.

\- ¿Y cómo se enteraron de eso? – pregunto Franky.

\- Pienso que me estuvieron vigilando.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque solo de esa manera se enterarían de cómo evitar que Iah-Hel estuviera conmigo. Además de que me atacaron la misma noche que él se fue.

\- Dijiste que había un jefe, que les ordenó a los hombres que te golpearan cuando tú lo golpeaste a él. ¿Te dijo algo ese hombre, Saori-chan? – preguntó el cocinero.

\- ¿Sobre de porque me tenían ahí? – preguntó la albina, Sanji asintió. – No. Él llegaba cuando estaba oscureciendo y se iba cuando amanecía, durante toda la noche lo único que hacía era observarme e intentar entablar una conversación. Nunca me hizo daño, no él, cuando me hablaba y lo ignoraba ordenaba que me golpearan, pero jamás se quedó a observar mientras lo hacían. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué es lo que te hablaba? – Robin cada vez estaba más segura de que ese hombre estaba obsesionado con Saori.

\- Quería saber mi nombre y edad. Si tenía familia, novio, nakamas además de mi tigre. Quería saber de dónde venía y a donde iba. Dijo que quería saber todo de mi.

\- Supongo que esa información tampoco nos la puedes decir a nosotros. – Robin le sonrió al decir aquello.

\- Mi nombre ya lo saben, tengo diecinueve años. – todos la observaban boquiabiertos pues pensaron que diría que no les podía decir nada. – Familia de sangre no tengo, me crió gente que no es de mi agrado por lo que en cuanto tuve oportunidad me escapé. – sonrió. – Novio no tengo. Mi único nakama es Iah-Hel. Vengo de una isla en el north-blue, no diré cual. Y no sé a dónde voy, con mi pequeño viajamos de aquí para allá, libres como el viento.

Sonrieron ante la respuesta de la albina, era una caja de sorpresas. No esperaban que respondiera todo lo que se negó a decir a aquel que la secuestró cuando hace solo dos minutos atrás les dijo que no podía decir nada de sus poderes y los de Iah-Hel. Ya no sabían que respuestas esperar de la misteriosa albina y eso solo los intrigaba más.

\- ¿Por qué a nosotros si nos respondes y a ese hombre no? – pregunta impresionado Chopper al mismo tiempo que Sanji gritaba feliz y con los ojos en forma de corazones: ¡Saori-chan no tiene novio! Iah-Hel gruñó enojado por la reacción del cocinero.

\- Ustedes no me secuestraron y golpearon. Es más, me rescataron sin siquiera conocerme. Puedo ser muy educada si se me trata bien. Aquel idiota hubiera descubierto lo mismo si se me acercaba de manera civilizada. – rieron ante su respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo era él? – preguntó Zoro. Él había visto a la mayoría de hombres que los atacaron, ¿estaría entre ellos?

\- Era alto, creo que más que tú. – respondió ella. – Cabello negro, con tres largas trenzas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. De andar elegante, no parecía rudo. Tendría unos veinticinco o veintiséis años.

\- No estaba allí. – asegura Luffy, Zoro estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

\- Entonces es posible que vuelva a buscarla. – comenta Robin, Saori la observaba en silencio. – Por como describiste su comportamiento hacia tu persona aquel hombre está obsesionado contigo. Dime, después de que sus hombres te golpeaban ¿él iba a acariciarte o se mostraba cariñoso contigo?

\- Si. Acariciaba mi rostro y cabello. Decía que lo sentía pero que yo tenía que aprender a comportarme con él.

\- Maldito enfermo. – masculla enojado Sanji. Iah-Hel estaba más enojado aun, Saori lo acaricia detrás de las orejas para que se calmara.

\- ¿Quién me cambio de ropa? – pregunta repentinamente la albina. Todos habían quedado muy serios y como ya no le preguntaron nada mas decidió salir de la duda que tenía desde que despertó y se vio con esa sudadera.

\- Robin y yo te cambiamos – le responde Nami con una sonrisa. Saori le sonríe en agradecimiento.

\- Oye, ¿Quieren ser mis nakamas? –pregunta Luffy. Los demás lo observan en silencio, sabían que preguntaría aquello. Es más, ya se había demorado en preguntar.

\- ¿Nakamas? – le pregunta la ojigris con curiosidad. Luego le sonríe y mira al pequeño tigre, él igual la observaba a ella. – No tenemos problemas en viajar con ustedes por un tiempo. Sin embargo no les podemos prometer que seremos sus nakamas – sonrió para luego bajar la mirada y observar sus muñecas. Frunció un poco el ceño al ver las vendas. Su piel estaba toda magullada y eso no le gustaba nada, solo esperaba que no le quedaran marcas. Quería darse un baño y mirarse en un espejo. Sentía el lado izquierdo del rostro un poco hinchado. Seguramente tenía un horrible moretón y ella odiaba los moretones, eran horribles y se veían aun más horribles en su piel. Como era extremadamente blanca estaba consciente de que resaltaban demasiado. Dándose cuenta de su aspecto soltó un pequeño gemido lastimero antes de dejar el plato en el velador, vacio, pues había comido mientras conversaban; y taparse hasta debajo de los ojos con la sabana. Todos la miraban confundidos. Luffy sorprendido detuvo su nuevo intento de convencer a la albina y al tigre para que se unieran a ellos. - ¿Tienen un espejo? – le pregunto a Nami y Robin, ambas la miraban sin comprender. – Tengo el rostro hinchado, ¿Cierto? Debo de parecer un desastre.

Robin y Nami asintieron en comprensión, luego la navegante salió de la enfermería murmurando un "Ya vuelvo".

\- No eres un desastre, Saori-chan. – comenzó el rubio cocinero completamente rodeado de corazones que flotaban en el aire. – Te vez hermosa. – ella arqueo las cejas, incrédula. – Es enserio. - continuo él. – Eres tan hermo…

\- Cocinero pervertido. – el bufido medio burlón de Zoro, junto al gruñido de Iah-Hel, interrumpieron el discurso de Sanji. El rubio los miro enojado y los demás, incluida Saori, rieron.

\- Toma. – cuando volvió Nami le entrego el espejo a la albina. Ella lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a examinar su rostro. Tenía un moretón más o menos grande, pero su rostro no estaba tan hinchado y aunque tenía el labio inferior partido suspiro de alivio al ver que no estaba tan mal como ella creía. – No era tan malo como pensabas, ¿Cierto?

\- Cierto. – asintió ella devolviéndole el espejo a la navegante.

\- Chopper te puso unas cremas que disminuyeron la hinchazón. También disminuyeron un poco el tamaño de los moretones. – comento Robin. Saori le sonrió a ella y luego al pequeño doctor.

\- Gracias nuevamente, doctor.

\- Cállate tontita, no me hará feliz que me llames doctor.- Saori rio nuevamente al verlo moverse de aquella extraña manera.

– Oye sean mis nakamas. Viajen con nosotros.

\- Me agrada la idea de viajar con ustedes, gracias por preguntar; aunque no se por cuánto tiempo lo haremos – respondió la albina mirando a Iah-Hel, el pequeño felino la observaba a ella en silencio.

-¿Por qué solo por un tiempo? ¿Por qué no ser nuestros nakamas? – pregunta Luffy, mirando con duda a la albina.

\- ¿Por qué hacerlo? – ella igual lo miraba con duda a él.

\- Porque quiero que se conviertan en mis nakama. ¡Vamos! Viajen con nosotros, será divertido – vuelve a hablar el pelinegro, dedicándole una gran sonrisa a la extraña muchacha y su tigre.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que seamos tus nakamas?

\- Porque si. – Saori rió ante la respuesta de Luffy.

\- No te dejara tranquila hasta que le digas que sí. – la aconseja Nami.

Continuara...*

 **L3onn:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me has hecho muy muy feliz. Lo sé, fue intencional, es que quería crear un poquito de suspenso. En este capitulo, a pesar de lo corto que fue (prometo que el próximo será mas largo n_n) se supo un poco más de ella. Espero que este capitulo igual te halla gustado. ¡Saludos!

 **204shipper:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al decir que amas mi historia :D Ojala este capitulo igual te guste. Prometo que el próximo será más largo. ¡Saludos!


End file.
